grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ka Dinga Pepo
Diego Hoyos Bélem Hoyos |seen = |location = Portland, Oregon Tropical and subtropical regions |season4 = X }} Ka Dinga Pepo (ka DING-gah PEP-oh; Swa. "dengue") is a rare blood disease related to that affects only canid Wesen, permanently turning them into a Wældreór if they are not treated within 48 hours. According to Rosalee, Ka Dinga Pepo is Swahili for "Devil's Disease." There is a recipe for a cure, which, if administered successfully within 48 hours of the progression of the disease, takes effect almost immediately, reversing all symptoms and side effects. The disease is contagious only through fluid exchange and causes the infected Wesen's body to esssentially decay from within, with the internal organs failing as they gradually deteriorate and hemorrhage. Symptoms One vector of fluid exchange is often the mosquito, as they thrive in tropical and subtropical regions. After the canid Wesen is bitten, early symptoms may include swelling and redness or a rash developing around the bite. As the afflicted Wesen transforms into a Wældreór, symptoms may include disrupted sleep, night sweats, spiking fever, dizziness, and amnesia. Further symptoms include seizures, hemorrhaging from the eyes, nose, and mouth, blood seeping through the skin, violent outburts, and progressively worsening, searing muscle and joint pain. Eventually, septic shock and death occurs. Cure Recipe and Instructions *0.5 grams Dried Leaf *2 grams Ground herb *2 grams *1 oz. Liquified Grind all the ingredients together with liquified cow's knees, also known as Radix Cyathulae seu Achyranthis, a Chinese herb. Once ground together, the mixture needs to be heated up in a heat-safe container; a is an appropriate source of heat. Simmer on medium heat until hot, and then transfer the mixture to a syringe with a large-gauge needle. Administering the Cure The heated mixture must be administered to a Wældreór by injecting it into the spinal cord. Proceed with caution when administering the mixture and preferably use a restraint on the victim if possible, as one may become highly aggressive and violent with little warning. If the remedy is not administered within 48 hours of the progression of the blood disease, the remedy will have no effect. In this instance, it's recommended that the ill patient be quarantined. History The disease first appeared in isolated epidemics in tropical and subtropical regions. Due to the rarity of the disease, as well as the fact that Wældreórs do not live for very long if left untreated, it gained more of a mythological reputation over time. The afflicted Wesen known as Wældreórs became the inspiration for the legend. Excerpt from Rosalee's book The Devil's Disease or Ka Dinga Pepo in Swahili is a rare blood disease contagious only through fluid exchange among Wesen. The Devil's Disease, related to Dengue Fever '' (sic) ''first appeared in isolated epidemics in tropical and subtropical regions. One way the disease can spread is when the Aedes aegypti mosquito bites someone who is infected and then bites a second human who is not. The more Wesen who live in close surroundings where mosquito control is weak or nonexistent, the more likely a mosquito will transmit the virus to others. Once infected, if a Wesen is not cured of the disease within 48 hours, they may be permanently afflicted with the symptoms until their eventual death from the decay of the body within a few days. Symptoms of the disease include dizziness, seizures, hemorrhaging from the eyes, nose and mouth, violent outbursts, amnesia, spiking fever, searing muscle and joint pain, blood seeping through the skin, shock and death–the severest form of Ka Dinga Pepo can inflict unspeakable misery. This is also referred to as transforming in to a Wældreór. ...Without treatment, the infected Wesen's body will begin to decay from within. Organs begin to fail beginning with the deterioration of brain tissue. Pores ooze blood and the infected subject feels incredible joint and muscle pain... The pupils dilate, the whites of the eyes turn red, and the tear ducts ooze blood. Flesh wounds develop, the epidermis decays and the wound oozes blood. Images 408-Wældreór rash.png 408-Wu sees a Wældreór.gif 408-Wældreór.gif 408-Wældreór.jpg 408-Diego as a Wældreór.png Trivia *The word "Dengue" in Dengue fever may originate from "dinga" in Ka Dinga Pepo, which is actually a Swahili phrase used to specifically describe Dengue Fever as being caused by an evil spirit.History and Origin of Dengue Virus *The recipe for the cure and the herbs used in the spice shop in are actual items that people use to cure Dengue fever.Brenna Kouf on Twitter References